No eres el
by furby chan
Summary: Ichigo y los demas han ido a rescatar a Orihime, auqneu ella no esta segura de querer ser rescatada.


–Orihime, soy tu padre_—_ comienza Aizen, y no puede evitar un NO, ve una imagen fugaz de su padre, y como un reflejo de defensa piensa automáticamente en el espacio y en naves y en Yoda, pero el continua y el encanto se rompe –como lo soy de todos los espada—y hay un murmullo indignado que se disuelve ante una mala mirada del rey de Hueco Mundo.

A Aizen le gusta hablar ha descubierto, y le mostrar quien es el amo y señor del lugar, ese primer discurso lo ha dejado muy en claro recuerda, mientras observa la luna.

El tiempo de Orihime en las noches transcurre hasta cierto punto de manera monótona, está encerrada en su celda, Ulquiorra entra y la obliga a comer o salir o a curar algún herido, lo que sea que a "Aizen-sama" se le ocurra, en muy poco tiempo deja de pensar o de esperar nada, la única luz es esa pequeñita de la convicción de que su estancia, salva a la gente que ama.

Aunque cada día es más débil.

Aun así, la primera vez que siente el reiatsu de Kurosaki -kun no puede evitar sentirse aliviada por un momento, y al siguiente segundo se siente miserable, por que el está aquí para salvarla, es tan inútil a los ojos de los demás que no puede traicionarlo.

Quiere gritar y decirles que ella es capaz de resolver esto por si misma, que se ha ganado la confianza de Aizen, que sabe más de lo que debiera sobre Las Noches y sus moradores, que ha actuado a la perfección su papel de traidora y que tiene un plan muy bien diseñado, sacude la cabeza, su presencia el Hueco mundo es la evidencia de que es importante para ellos, a pesar de todo

Sigue atenta lo más que puede las huellas energéticas que sus amigos van dejando, como _un rastro de migas_, a veces en una explosión, otras débil, tan débil que teme por sus vidas, por un momento desea huir y reunirse con ellos, y sanar sus heridas, y quiere llorar con Kuchiki-san y gritarle a Kurosaki-kun.

Pero se queda ahí, como atrapada entre la fuerza de un imán y la gravedad por que en lo más profundo de su corazón desea también que regresen a casa sin ella.

Antes de irrumpir en la celda y deshacerse de las molestias, considera por un minuto la posibilidad que tiene Kurosaki de huir con la mujer antes de hacer nada, y la encuentra nula, Kurosaki no va anegarse a una pelea y eso es un hecho, así que cuando todo sale tal cual lo ha pensado no puede más que sonreír satisfecho, la mujer es una molestia y Ulquiorra probablemente intentara matarlo más tarde, pero pelear con Kurosaki lo vale.

Siente una corriente eléctrica que le recorre la espina y termina con un delicioso escalofrió, es anticipación, ha esperado mucho su revancha contra el shinigami y a duras penas puede contener su excitación, desea destrozar a Kurosaki, quiere ver su sangre escurriendo por el filo de Pantera, va hacerle pagar la quemadura en su pecho y la humillación al perder su brazo, inconscientemente lleva la mano al codo para cerciorarse de que aun está ahí.

Va a derrotarlo.

Pero la mujer se toma su tiempo en curarlo, así que aguarda pacientemente, o tan pacientemente como puede, porque quiere pelear a sus anchas antes de que el malnacido de Ulquiorra regrese y lo arruine todo.

Mientras puede intimidar un poco a su contrincante:

— ¿Asustado shinigami?— pregunta con su mejor mueca de suficiencia

—Mas quisieras_—_ es la seca respuesta que obtiene

Finalmente Ichigo se levanta ante la mirada suplicante de la mujer, por un pequeñísimo instante siente pena por ella, aunque no le dura mucho.

******************

A Ichigo le gusta pelear, es parte de su esencia y aunque quiere convencerse de lo contrario cuando empuña a zangetsu se siente completo, por eso odia a Grimmjow cuando se lo escupe en la cara y se odia a sí mismo, pero más que nada odia la verdad, solo ruega que ella no lo odie, porque no hay ninguna bondad en él ni en su cruzada por Inoue, todo se reduce a su sed de batalla.

Aunque sabe que es verdad, aunque siente el miedo que de su Inoue mientras pelea, no va a dejar las cosas así, va a patearle el trasero a Grimmjow, a Ulquiorra y al mismísimo Aizen, con tal de regresar a la bendita rutina de su vida pre-shinigami, con peleas sin chiste, en las que la vida de nadie está en peligro de verdad, a los días de escuela, los gritos de Asano, los golpes de Tazuki y los silencios de Chad, incluso podría incluir en su cursi visión al Quincy repelente, a Rukia y a Renji.

Y hasta… pero no deja que la idea termine de formarse

Sacude la cabeza cansado, y a duras penas esquiva otro ataque, si el maldito gato cree que tiene la más mínima posibilidad de ganar está muy equivocado, en efecto le gusta pelear, y tanto como le gusta pelear necesita ganar.

Sacude la cabeza y se planta bien en el suelo, listo para recibir el siguiente golpe, siente el poder del hollow correr y cierra los ojos antes de atacar que nuevo, antes de usar la mascara, en el mismo instante en que se interpone entre el ataque de Grimmjow y las chicas, un pensamiento se instala en su mente, uno al que se aferra:

_Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien_

*************

Desde el instante que termina de sanar a Kurosaki-kun sabe cómo va a terminar la pelea.

Cuando siente el aura oscura que irradia al usar la máscara, por un momento se sorprende no se asusta, porque de toda la gente es de el de quien menos espera una energía tan oscura.

A pesar de todo, no duda ni por un momento del resultado, sabe que Kurosaki-kun va a ganar y no se hable más del tema, no necesita que una niña se lo diga, ni siquiera siente que sea necesario animarlo, pero se traga su opinión y manda casi ordena su manera que no se deje lastimar mas, por que duele ver las heridas, no porque su fe en el sea menos.

Siempre le ha tenido una fe ciega.

Que venza a Grimmjow, es simplemente el orden natural de las cosas, no hay ninguna sorpresa cuando pelea con Nnoitora, pero hay un temblor incontrolable en sus manos cuando ve al cuarto espada aparecerse frente a ellos, le dirige una mirada suplicante a su nakama, ya no más sangre, ya no más muertes se repite como un mantra.

Ninguno de los dos la escucha

*************

No hay expresión en su rostro, no parece estar siquiera molesto, pero en su interior la furia bulle, desea destrozar a Grimmjow por engañarlo de esa manera y alejarlo de su presa, pero mas que nada desea matar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mientras observa la pelea, de nueva cuenta sabe el resultado de antemano, aun antes de la explosión de poder de Kurosaki, aun cuando Ulquiorra hace una segunda liberación ella sabe que uno de los dos va a morir y las lagrimas le recorren el rostro cuando la nube de polvo se disipa.

Cuando todo ha terminado, cuando ya no hay mas enemigos alrededor y es seguro regresar a casa, el le ofrece su mano, y ella la acepta, pero no hay alegría ni descarga eléctrica, ni siquiera hay paz en su tacto, el sonríe ampliamente, y no dice nada.

Orihime se siente vacía.

De todas formas dibuja una sonrisa y lo sigue, algo ha cambiado en ella, lo sabe.

Algo está roto y no hay manera de repararlo

************

—¡A mi preciosa!— exclama Chizuru extasiada cuando ve a Inoue entrando al salón de clases y se abalanza sobre ella, por supuesto Tasuki la detiene con un oportuno golpe, Ichigo alza las cejas exasperado y se pregunta por qué demonios extrañaba todo esto, cuando Asano empieza a gritar sandeces.

Después de la batalla la normalidad se le antoja surreal, y la vida deliciosamente simple, uno o dos hollows por cazar, Renji y Rukia paseándose a ratos por Karakura, su padre dando discursos, sus amigos, los almuerzos en el tejado, hasta las manualidades del Quincy, todo es simple y bueno.

Pero sobre todo Inoue, y su cabello rojizo al viento, su sonrisa amable, ese calorcito que se instala en su pecho cuando esta con ella, ya no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada, necesita estar en su compañía.

No se da cuenta cuando empieza a sentirse así, solo siente y cada vez le es más difícil hablar con ella sin sentirse estúpido o ridículo o demasiado bruto, no puede alejarla de sus ideas, su sonrisa, que cada vez es más pequeña y más rara y esta demás esa mirada, esa llena de melancolía que parece permanente en los ojos de su amiga.

*************

Hay un aire de melancolía en Orihime y todos discuten al respecto una mañana en el tejado, hay algo que no está bien con ella, pero se lo atribuyen a la cruda batalla, al tiempo pasado en hueco mundo, así que piensan en una manera de animarla.

Rukia enumera los hechos como una lista:

1. Para todos es evidente que Ichigo está enamorado, es más evidente aun quien es el objeto de sus afectos, por que los sonrojos y los balbuceos no son comunes en Ichigo y estos, además de otras muy vergonzosas manifestaciones de nerviosismo, solo se manifiestan en presencia de Orihime.

2. Tampoco es un secreto que mucho antes de que Ichigo se quedara mirándola como el estúpido que era, ella ya lo quería, así que en un esfuerzo conjunto deciden que ya es suficiente tragedia para todos y es justo y necesario un _felices para siempre_, y el shinigami, con todo y lo bruto que es, tiene la obligación de ir y confesarse a la brevedad.

Solo Tasuki, ha no esta tan segura del final feliz, Orihime esta diferente desde su regreso, pero se sacude las ideas sombrías y apoya la idea, un poco de romance no hace mal a nadie, Orihime siempre ha querido a Ichigo y ambos merecen una oportunidad de ser felices.

Entonces una tarde, Renji le da un codazo y lo mira divertido, Rukia se carcajea a su lado y ambos le "sugieren" más bien le ordenan que vaya y se declare, ante su cara de total asombro Rukia le contesta aun entre carcajadas

—elemental mi querido Ichigo_—_ y Renji completa —pones cara de estúpido cuando estas con ella

************

Orihime cierra los ojos y espera, la brisa fresca le revuelve el cabello y enfría sus recuerdos, siente más que ve a Kurosaki que se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla, y tiene ganas de apartarle la mano y mandarlo al diablo, pero no lo hace.

El _te amo_ le llega como una bofetada en su fuero interno ella le grita, le recrimina, por esperar demasiado, por llegar demasiado tarde, por ser él quien indignamente pronuncia semejantes palabras.

Lo odia porque sabe que el no puede arreglar su corazón roto.

El se inclina y la besa y una lágrima le recorre la mejilla, sus labios son cálidos y la asquean.

No tiene el valor de responder ni de nada, solo corre y está consciente de que Kurosaki está parado como estatua en medio de la nada, sintiéndose como un estúpido, por supuesto que lo sabe, ella sabe de amor no correspondido, de lo mucho que duele.

Pero duele más la herida abierta, esta aun ahí como fuego, los labios fríos, y la piel de porcelana de su carcelero, están también los instantes robados y los encuentros llameantes, las sabanas inmaculadas y las mudas confesiones

No puede apagarlo

Ama a Ulquiorra, lo amo en la celda, lo amo cuando estuvo a punto de matar a su fiel amigo, amarlo fue tan inevitable como el destino, lo ama muerto desaparecido o lo que sea.

Simplementees inevitable


End file.
